


Memory

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: Live and remember it.Love and remember it.





	Memory

It’s important to remember

The places you have gone

The things that you have seen

The people you have loved.

You may never go there again

Or see those things

And people live and change and grow

And sometimes drift apart.

It’s important to remember

The choices that you’ve made

The words that you have heard

The people you have lost.

You may learn from those decisions

Or gain strength from those words

And people who are gone in body

Are never gone in memory.

As long as you remember

The places

The things

The choices

The words

The people

You’ll never be alone

Not truly.

You’ll never lack a memory

To while away the day

In pleasant solitude.

The richness of your past

Becomes the happiness of your future.

Live and remember it.

Love and remember it.

Do what you’ve always wanted to try

Now, before it is too late

And make a memory for the twilight years.

It’s important to remember.

Remember that.


End file.
